millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystic Sorcery/@comment-24143565-20150819121122/@comment-24143565-20150822155228
"In a small hut in the Cursed Forest..... 'Brrrr.....I'm getting chills.....' said Mehlis. She was arranging the magic tomes her master had used when she felt a wave of negative energy flow across the room. 'So you feel it too, child? Your powers as an apprentice mage is getting stronger.' mused Barbastroff. 'That's the energy emitted by souls of men leaving this world in a journey towards the next.' 'That sounds terrible, master!' 'It does. And when this energy flows so strongly, it can only mean one thing: War. A battle is taking place somewhere.' This won't be the first war the old philosopher has encountered over the course of his long life. 'A Battle? But where?' asked Mehlis. 'Judging by the intensity of the energy waves, the source shouldn't be too far away. My guess is the Plains to the west.' 'Uwah! That's so close. Although if that's the case, master can just dispel any army with his magic!' cheered Mehlis. 'Haha. I was there to see the end of a great war, my child. I wish not to be one of the instigators of another.' said Barbastroff. 'But why? If you fought with any army, your name would be famous again.' 'War is not a pretty thing, dear apprentice. It's cruel and ugly. If you ever get the chance, talk to one of the slain "Heroes" of the battlefield and ask them if fame and recognition mean anything to them now; if honor could ever erase the horrors witnessed on the battlefield.' 'Uu....I understand, master. I'm sorry for acting so rude.' said Mehlis apologetically. 'Don't be upset. You are only learning, and in learning, you can make mistakes. It's up to you to use what you've learned not to commit the same mistakes again.' 'Yes, master! So does that mean we will stay out of this war?' asked Mehlis. 'For now. We know not of who are fighting and for what purpose. If anything, we should quietly observe. Only then do we decide whether to take a side or to remain neutral.' answered Barbastroff. 'Understood, master!' Then Mehlis continued to arrange the other books scattered around. ... ... Back in the Plains.... 'Haa......haa.....we managed....to break through.....' uttered Katie. She and a majority of the Valkyries are exhausted both physically and mentally after having to kill some of Nutaku's loyal players to make a path towards the Elf Village. 'Still, that was horrible!' said Victoria. 'One of the GC rebels managed to get on my caravan and shouted {Archers are Obsolete!} before I had to shoot him' 'Do a headcount!' ordered the Prince. 'I need to know if we left someone back there.' 'None missing within the Valkyries' shouted Kerry. 'My squad is still complete' cried Hector. 'All archers are accounted for.' shouted Victoria. 'Good. With this,we head for the Elf Village.' declared the Prince. 'Everyone mount up and prepare to move!' With the path towards the Elf Village paved with the blood of the Nutaku players, the convoy advances."